


When It Was Easier

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BrooksFirstTimesChallenge, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fave SPN Episode Challenge, Fluff, Jess hits 700, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: While in heaven, the brothers visit one of Dean’s long lost happy memories.Takes place during Episode 5.16 “Dark Side of the Moon”





	When It Was Easier

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @wi-deangirl77 700 Follower Celebration Writing Challenge, prompt is gif and quote in bold. This is also for @wayward-oneshots First Times Challenge. Prompt was first time getting drunk.

Heaven had sent Sam and Dean on a whirlwind of strange memories already. The field of fireworks, Thanksgiving at Stephanie’s, and then a bittersweet lunch with their mother.

They both stepped away from Mary, finding an old postcard leading them to a run down shack. Sam lit up as a golden retriever bounded into the room. After a few moments Dean realized where they were.

“Is this Flagstaff?”

Sam nodded excitedly and looked up from his dog. He was thrilled to see Bones after all these years. “Yeah.”

“This is a good memory for you?” Dean asked angrily.

Sam shrugged as he fed old pizza to the wagging dog. “Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb.”

“Wow.” Dean shook his head. He couldn’t believe that not only were they being forced to remember this bullshit, but Sam didn’t even realize how much he’d fucked everything up.

“What?” Sam asked, jogging Dean out of his replay of this horrible memory.

“Well, you don’t remember, do you? You ran away on my watch. I looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead. And when Dad came home…” Dean dropped his hands to his sides in exasperation. Fuck John had really let him have it. God. He’d do anything now to go back to Mary and crustless PB&Js and being a kid when it was so much easier than this nightmare.

“Dean, look, I’m sorry. I never thought about it like that.” Sam spoke up.

“Forget it. Let’s roll.” Dean didn’t want to discuss it any further.

Dean stomped out in anger, leaving a dismayed Sam behind with his dog. Sam leaned down and patted the golden retriever's head.

“Stay. Bones-y, stay.”

Rather than walking back into their childhood home as he expected, Dean stopped short in surprise. Sam followed him into what looked like the lower floor of a cozy split level home. Colorful blankets were slung across a 90’s style flowery couch, and a VHS player on a heavy chunky television was playing _Dazed and Confused_. Dean looked around, his brow furrowed as he took it all in.

“Where are we now?” Sam asked as he glanced out the window to a nice grass yard lined with flowers, a wooden playset in the middle of the picturesque landscape.

Dean shook his head and chuckled, looking down at his cheap baggy jeans and the hoodie he’d stolen from a kid at the middle school. “I cannot believe this.”

“Dean!” A high pitched squeal echoed down the stairs. Dean had barely gotten his arms open before a pretty fifteen-year-old girl threw herself against him. “Where have you been? I called your hotel after school but you never answered! I missed you so much.”

Dean stood up straight, still holding the grinning teenager up by her elbows. He couldn’t fight the grin that lit up his face. “I...uh, Hi Daisy. I stopped to grab you these.” As if by magic, the white daisies he’d brought her the first time appeared. Dean winked at her, handing her the flowers. “Thought you’d like them.”

“Dean!” She breathed, lifting them to her nose before looking up with him with a silly sigh. “Thank you. You’re just the best boyfriend ever.”

“Uh huh.” He nodded, following as she tugged him to the couch. Sam smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the supportive wooden beam in the middle of the room.

“Are you about to get it on with this teenage girl?” Sam taunted. “Cuz I’ll go onto our next memory and catch you later, you perv.”

Dean scoffed. “No, Sam. This...as a teenager this was, well it was one of the funnest nights I ever had.”

“With this girl?” Sam asked, gesturing to where Daisy was pulling the petals from a flower and reciting "He loves me, he loves me not" while looking up at Dean with a goofy smile.

Dean chuckled when she got to the last petal and held it up in triumph.

“You love me?” Daisy asked hopefully as she grabbed his hand and held it between her’s.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not answering the question which sixteen years before had lead smoothly into a long make out session.

“Well my parents are gone.” Daisy wiggled her eyebrows in an attempt to look seductive. “And look what I found!” She gleefully lifted a six pack of Zima that was hidden on the side of the couch. “I thought we could have some alcohol! They have Scotch too, we can just pour some water in the bottle if we drink any of it, then they’ll never know.”

Sam laughed under his breath. “This keeps getting more and more pathetic.”

Dean lifted her hands off his thigh, setting them on the couch before walking over to Sam. “Man, this was the first night I got drunk. She and I…” Dean rubbed his neck nervously again. “Dude, we were fifteen. Her parents were gone. She had one of those Zima things and then we got into her parent’s liquor cabinet, I had a few- those Zima things are awful by the way- and then, well we made out and stuff.”

Sam shook his head as Daisy giggled and leaned back against the couch drinking the fizzy alcohol. “Wow. This is just so wrong.”

“It’s **kind of trippy, right?** ” Dean smiled as he glanced over at Daisy. She exclaimed his name in a fit of giggles. “Man, I really liked her. Like a lot.”

“Ugh, gross.” Sam responded.

“Dean. Your hands are cold.” She giggled, clinking her bottle with an invisible one. Her bottle was half empty, and she was clearly already buzzed. “I wuv your hugs.”

Sam shook his head. ” **Yeah,** Dean. **More trippy. Um. Apparently, you ‘wuv hugs** too.” They both watched as Daisy sighed in the arms of her invisible boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Dean nudged his brother’s shoulder. “Let’s move on.”

“What, you don’t want to stay and have a Zima with jailbait?” Sam mocked him, opening the side door that opened to a garage that was storing a late 80’s station wagon and a family set of skis.

“Oh my god, you’re never gonna let this go, are you?” Dean groaned. He looked back once before closing the door. Daisy was settled back on the couch as if his arm was around her where it had been once before, drunkenly giggling as she adoringly listened to him make up some bullshit to charm her.

Dean smiled, living a few more seconds of the memory as he saw her lean up for their first kiss. “Bye sweetheart.”

He closed the door, leaving the good memory behind. Suddenly the two brothers were outside, on a dark road under a streetlight. He saw the flinch of Sam’s brow as he realized where they were.

“This is the night you left us for Stanford, isn’t it?”

And suddenly, all Dean wanted in the world was to be fifteen again, sitting on that flowery couch with that giggling girl, drinking stolen Scotch and watching 90’s movies, making out with no need to rush anything further than that. When his heart was lighter, when all the stress he knew were simple monsters and his father’s dictatorship. Not God, or the apocalypse, or staring at his brother as he remembered the worst night of his life. But back with Daisy, when everything was easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is illegal. Do not take my content and report elsewhere. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
